Confessions mortelles
by SNT59
Summary: Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser en paix, même lors de ma mort Albus? N'ais-je pas assez payé?
1. Introduction

**Bonjour les Apprentis Sociers!**

Me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle histoire, bien sombre et douloureuse alors, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!

Mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture...

Laissez des encoragements ou des critiques aux auteurs si vous voulez qu'ils s'améliorent!

SNT59

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

Ces yeux verts ont quitté mon champ de vision. Je sens les vibrations de leur part s'éloigner. Trois silhouettes quittent la pièce, me laissant seul. Le bois de la maison craque, les murs tremblent… Elle mérite vraiment son surnom.

Je ne me sens pas mal, je ne me sens pas bien… Quoique cela fait des années que j'ignore ce que signifie « se sentir bien ». L'ai-je déjà été ?

Oui, sans aucun doute.

Mais toujours en présence d'yeux émeraudes qui me regardent sans jugement. Et qui s'attachaient à aller au-delà des apparences.

Dans cette sombre bâtisse où je suis allongé, je tâche de ressentir mon corps. D'abord les jambes qui, depuis quelques instants, ont cessé de me faire souffrir. Je suis anesthésié. Mes bras font de même : ils deviennent lourds, rigides… Je suis impotent. Cela commence par mes doigts qui s'engourdissent lentement, au rythme du poison. Ce dernier brûle mes veines, comme un feu doux et latent qui ne cesse de progresser. Quand cette chaleur se sera propagée au niveau de ma poitrine, je serai enfin délivré.

L'un des effets du venin de Nagini est de donner l'apparence d'une mort sereine. Pure illusion car l'individu mordu aura pleinement conscience de ces derniers instants de vie tout en ayant un rythme cardiaque ralentit au maximum, entraînant un manque de sang au niveau cérébral et donc un dysfonctionnement du système circulatoire, nerveux et des organes.

La maîtrise de mon corps va m'être ôtée. Cela va débuter par des difficultés respiratoires. Je vais étouffer, ne plus savoir inspirer l'oxygène nécessaire à ma survie. Puis, une perte du contrôle de mes sphincters sera ma déchéance absolue. Enfin, avant même d'avoir perdu connaissance, je serais déjà raide, cadavérique et résolu à quitter ce monde le plus rapidement possible.

A l'extérieur, la bataille a repris. Les bruits des combats me parviennent. Les couleurs des différents sortilèges parviennent jusqu'à cette pièce où ma mort suit son cours. Les murs se teintent souvent de vert, me ramenant à des yeux que je pourrais bientôt contempler.

Cessant de songer à mon passé, j'essaie de savoir où en est la bataille.

Harry Potter doit être au courant de sa mort prochaine. Ce morveux aura le courage nécessaire de se planter devant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en attendant son destin. De ne pas fuir.

J'aurai quand même souhaité pouvoir lui faire entendre ce que je pense réellement de lui. Il en a une légère idée au vu de notre passé commun mais…

Lui dire en face qu'il n'est qu'un abruti congénital étant né pour faire de ma vie un enfer et ayant démontré des aptitudes impressionnantes pour se fourrer dans des situations critiques pour MA survie…

En première année, Albus aurait pu se donner la peine de tenir en respect Quirrel. Mais non, c'est moi qui fut chargé de sauver le Gamin d'une chute de balai ou de surveiller un professeur de DCFM incompétent, non doué d'une forme de conversation un temps soit peu acceptable et promis à un bégaiement éternel!

Mes poignets sont maintenant touchés. Mes mains inutilisables, je suis incapable de me défendre. Même les informulés ne me seront d'aucune aide.

Je cesse de songer à ma déchéance et me concentre sur ma haine pour le gamin.

Deuxième année : un elfe de maison se prend pour l'ange gardien de l'Elu , une malédiction se répète dans Poudlard, des traits du Maître des Ténèbres se révèlent chez Potter… Les yeux de Lily enchâssés dans le visage de mon pire ennemi qui, de surcroît, sait parler le Fourchelangue. Je sais que je ne suis pas un saint, mais de là à me rendre la vie encore plus horripilante… J'avais déjà Lockhart.

Un sourire se dépose sur mes lèvres tandis que je songe aux points retirés aux nombreuses groupies de cet imbécile incapable. « 5 points de moins pour gloussements intempestifs Mademoiselle… »…

Mais j'interromps cette pensée réconfortante. Mon bassin est désormais touché par la paralysie et la brûlure du poison a atteint la moitié de ma région lombaire…

La troisième année m'apporte la satisfaction de pouvoir replonger dans des souvenirs heureux. Les tortures de Black, sa condamnation, sa future arrestation de mes mains. Mais encore une fois, ce stupide Gryffondor s'amuse à rendre ma vie plus infernale en libérant ma Plaie et en m'attaquant, Moi, un Professeur…

Je grogne un peu. Pour une fois que je peux me laisser aller à exprimer une pensée personnelle à « voix haute » !

Mais voilà que je tombe sur le côté. Je suis allongé sur le sol, la tête à moitié immergé dans mon propre sang…

Ma survie risque d'être raccourcie de quelques minutes…

Quatrième année. La marque des Ténèbres qui s'accentue sur mon avant-bras… Mes anciennes douleurs, dues aux heures de tortures, à mes cauchemars et à mes choix passés se réveillent à nouveau. Le Seigneur qui nous appelle, Potter qui est en sécurité, moi qui espionne de nouveau. Et jamais cette tentation de tout arrêter. Pour Lily… La rejoindre… C'eût été trop simple.

Le léger soupir qui passe mes lèvres suffit pour me faire prendre conscience de la quantité de sang laissé sur le sol. Finalement, je vais peut-être être exsangue avant de mourir d'empoisonnement.

Pourrai-je comparer ces deux morts jusqu'au bout ?

Le poison, quand à lui, à immobilisé mes membres supérieurs jusqu'aux coudes tandis que la région dorsale est désormais « grignotée »…

L'Ordre du Phoenix qui reprend ses activités, devoir être dans la même pièce que Black, devoir supporter Ombrage… Les cours d'Occlumancie avec le fils de mon ennemi. Est-ce qu'Albus avait conscience de la torture qu'il m'imposait ? Devoir plonger dans ce regard… Dans SON regard…

Je ne le saurais jamais. Et je n'ai jamais osé lui faire part de mon ressentit. Croyait-il que j'allais pouvoir rester insensible et professionnel ? Je reste un être humain !

L'été arrive… Avec lui j'ai le droit à la visite surprise de Narcissa Malfoy et à ma condamnation : tuer mon mentor qui, lui, par une folie qui m'est encore inconnue, a décidé de se suicider. User d'un artefact contenant un sortilège de magie noire… Je n'ose imaginer la douleur du quotidien.

L'année scolaire qui commence, Albus qui part longtemps pour des destinations inconnues et Potter qui se rapproche de lui…

Son assassinat.

Ma fuite.

Ma douleur cachée.

Ma nomination au poste de Directeur.

La vie au château.

Les actions nécessaires pour que le Trio d'Or achève sa mission.

Ma mort.

Je peux parler d'elle au présent. Je ne sens plus ni mes bras, ni mon tronc.

Ma respiration est sifflante et difficile.

Je peine à pouvoir inspirer quelques goulées d'air…

Qui ont un goût prononcé de sang.

Je vais me noyer dans ce liquide écarlate qui aura teinté ma vie depuis ma naissance.

_- Pourquoi m'habiller en noir ? _

_- C'est une habitude de vie._

_- Pourquoi pas le rouge ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le courage des Gryffondors mais la couleur du sang que j'ai versé._

_- Ai-je des regrets ?_

_- Ma vie est un regret_.

Tout cela me semble être une confession.

Je mets cela sur le compte de la présence d'un poison dans mon organisme.

Les neurones manquent d'oxygène.

C'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai l'illusion de distinguer plus nettement la pièce.

De me sentir mieux.

De redécouvrir ma proprioception, ma sensibilité tactile et kinesthésique.

Mes paupières clignent plusieurs fois, me permettant d'humidifier ma cornée et de recouvrer une sensibilité visuelle.

Devant moi se tient un fantôme.

Qui me désigne le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Je me lève.

Difficilement.

Parcours le peu de mètres qui me sépare de ma destination avec lenteur.

Je m'y affale.

Un oiseau se tient sur le dossier du fauteuil. D'or et de rubis vêtu, je reconnais Fumseck.

Et identifie le personnage qui se tient confortablement en face de moi :

Abus Dumbledore.

_- Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais en paix ?_

_- Non, mon cher Severus. En effet._


	2. Sorcier ?

_**Bonjour !**_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de tte nouvele aventure pour notre pauvre (mais nanmoins adoré) Sév' préféré!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre un: Sorcier ?<span>**_  
><em>

_- Que suis-je ?_

_- Mon cher Severus, vous posez toujours les bonnes questions. Mais jamais de la façon la plus édifiante possible. Tout d'abord, vous pourriez me souhaiter le bonjour, même si je suis un esprit._

_- C'est ce que je suis ?_

Même en tant qu'esprit, Dumbledore reste lui-même : Toujours des réponses qui amènent d'autres interrogations mais jamais de réponses.

Je prends alors le temps de regarder mon environnement, sous les yeux pétillants de l'ex-Directeur qui, décidément, même décédé, s'amuse de me voir trouver mes résultats seul :

Je suis toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante. Dans le salon qui parait être dans un bon jour, tel qu'il aurait dû être si la maison avait été construite comme une demeure habitable et non un repère pour loup-garou.

Le tapis est bien molletonné, dans la cheminée crépite un feu vigoureux, les murs sont propres et non lézardés, les fauteuils sont confortables… On s'y sent bien. Mais je sens que si j'essaye de passer la porte d'entrée, cet état de complaisance va s'enfuir.

_- Je ne suis pas encore mort._

_- En effet. Mais nous discuterons de tout cela plus tardivement voulez-vous. Si je suis là, c'est en tant que guide._

Seul un haussement de sourcil sarcastique traduit ma psyché. Pour moi, le Professeur Dumbledore se rapproche plus du grand manipulateur utilisant ses pions à bon escient que d'un guide spirituel au sens commun du terme.

_- Voyons Severus, n'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ?_

_- Rien __ne__ m__'__y__ oblige__ plus._

_- N__e__ dîtes __pas cela. __Je __vous __emmène__ en __voyage.__ Fermez __les __yeux__ je__ vous__ prie._

Je dois être réellement mort pour accéder aussi facilement à sa requête. D'autant plus que j'ai le pressentiment que ce « voyage » ne va pas me plaire.

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>

* * *

><p>Cette intuition se trouve confirmée lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Cette pièce…<p>

Les murs sont entretenus mais le papier peint est déchiré par endroit, les fissures sont mal colmatées et un filet de vent passe à travers eux sans qu'on en connaisse l'origine. Les fenêtres sont empreintes de poussière bien qu'on puisse encore observer la rue avec leur transparence.

Les sièges sont utilisables, réparés comme il se peut tant par l'aide la magie que par des vis ou des renforts. Dans la cheminée crépite un petit feu à peine assez efficace pour réchauffer la pièce. Une soupe, au vu du fumet libéré, est contenue dans le chaudron placé au dessus.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir où se trouve le vieux poste radio ou la cuisine.

Je suis revenu dans la maison de mon enfance.

Je dirige mon regard sur Dumbledore qui consulte les titres du peu de livre présents dans la bibliothèque.

_- Comment avez-vous pu me conduire ici ?_

_- Je suis le guide. Je ne décide pas des destinations. Si cette scène est importante pour vous, nous allons découvrir pourquoi votre subconscient nous y a amené._

Je ne tente pas de raisonner cet individu. Je sais d'expérience quand je peux remporter une bataille. Et celle-ci est jouée d'avance.

Je décide de glaner un indice sur la date des évènements. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de commencer mes recherches que par la fenêtre, je nous aperçois.

Ma mère, dont j'ai hérité la plupart de mes traits.

Mon père, Tobias Rogue, dont le caractère emporté m'a laissé de nombreux souvenirs marquants.

Et moi. A peine âgé de 5 ans. J'ai déjà de longs cheveux qui tombent sur mes épaules, un nez proéminent, des joues creuses et une minceur assez inquiétante. Pourtant, lorsque je me contemple, avec mes habits reprisés et achetés au rabais, tantôt trop grands comme ce jean ou trop petits comme cette chemise, je ne peux que constater une certaine vitalité jaillir de mon innocence.

Et je sais que cette stupide confiance en l'humanité va vite se dissiper.

Tobias entre précipitamment dans le salon, soufflant bruyamment de rage et d'une violence contenue. Il tourne comme une bête en colère dans le salon tandis que ma mère s'assoit en face de la cheminée, sur son fauteuil préféré.

Quant à moi, je suis près de la porte, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Je contemple avec inquiétude la scène qui se joue devant moi.

Mon père s'arrête et se poste devant ma mère. Cette dernière regarde ses genoux.

Comme je hais cette attitude soumise ! Mais je n'ai jamais pu le lui dire en face.

_- Est-il… comme TOI ?_

_- Severus est un sorcier._

La gifle a jaillie sans que ma mère ne tente quoique ce soit.

_- Je ne veux pas d'un deuxième monstre sous mon toit !_

Furieux, Tobias quitte la pièce en claquant la porte de la cuisine. Je sais qu'il va rejoindre son cabanon pour fumer tout en réparant une nouvelle fois le moteur de la voiture. Après, il ira au bar du coin de la rue pour en revenir dans la soirée totalement saoul.

Mais tout cela, je le comprendrai plus tard, après quelques années de vie avec cet individu.

_- Maman ?_

Je me vois, apeuré et accroché au chambranle de la porte. Mes yeux noirs laissent passer des émotions. Et ils sont remplis de larmes.

_- Maman ?_

Ma mère est au sol, la joue cuisante. Ce n'est pas le premier coup qu'elle a eu dans sa vie. Mais elle qui a une santé fragile, et un honneur désormais bafoué d'avoir laisser voir cette faiblesse à son fils, pleure silencieusement.

_- Maman… Je suis un monstre ?_

_- NON !_

Ma mère se précipite vers moi et me serre fort contre elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle se laisse autant aller à ses émotions. Mon corps fait même petit contre son corps. Elle, à genoux devant moi, une main derrière la tête, caressant mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos, qui me presse contre son cœur…

Je coince ma tête contre son cou et pleure… Je pleure sur ma peur, pleure sur ma mère qui a mal, pleure sur la violence que je ne connaissais pas…

Finalement, maman me conduit près de la cheminée. Elle s'assoie dans son fauteuil et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Tout en me caressant les cheveux, elle me raconte alors son monde, le monde des sorciers…

Elle me parle de Poudlard, de la magie, des baguettes magiques…

Elle me parle d'un rêve et je me raccroche à cet espoir.

Mais, toujours, _ce_ mot…

_- Maman, est-ce que je suis un monstre ?_

_- Non. Tu es un sorcier Severus. Sois-en fier._

Et là, en regardant les yeux de ma mère, j'ai su que, quoique je fasse dans ma vie, je ferai tout pour qu'elle garde cette fierté au fond de son cœur.

_- Je suis un sorcier…_

* * *

><p><em><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>_

* * *

><p>Nous sommes de retour dans la Cabane Hurlante. Dumbledore s'est tranquillement réinstallé dans son fauteuil.<p>

Moi, je fais les cents pas.

Le contrôle que j'ai exercé sur mon corps et mon esprit, depuis ma plus « tendre » enfance, vient de voler en éclat.

Je ne suis pas même sur de pouvoir comprendre comment réagencer mes pensées, mes réflexions…

Un tourbillon d'émotion m'entraîne dont je ne peux que subir les échos.

Finalement, je m'installe moi aussi sur un fauteuil et contemple les flammes.

Cela dure un long moment.

* * *

><p><em>- Pourquoi ce souvenir ?<em>

_- Je pense qu'il parle de lui-même, monsieur le Directeur._

_- Voyons, Severus, comment voulez-vous que je sois votre guide si vous ne m'aidez pas un peu ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être guidé._

* * *

><p><em>- Je devrais être mort à cette heure-ci. Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas en train de brûler en Enfer ?<em>

_- Vous ne voulez pas en parler, Severus ? Il s'agit tout de même d'un moment important._

_- En effet. J'apprends que mon père est un monstre, que ma mère est faible et que je suis un idiot appartenant aux Poufsouffles._

_- Severus._

* * *

><p><em>- Laissez-moi en paix.<em>

_- Ce m'est impossible. Nous avons d'autres voyages à effectuer._

_- Je n'en veux pas._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles, mais vous._

* * *

><p><em>- Laissez-moi mourir en paix. S'il vous plaît.<em>

_- C'est pour cela que je suis là, mon ami._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est donc mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pas trop émotionnés ?<br>**

_Bonne journée à vous!  
><em>


	3. Intronisation

**Paly:** S'il plait, ne pleure pas trop, ne crie pas trop, ne désespère pas trop d'accord? car mon but n'est que de montrer une certaine vérité imaginaire qui risque de te faire du mal, toi qui adore Sév'...

**Palimpsyde:** +3 selon moi: tu m'a laisser une review aussi ;)

**Nanous:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

**Dupond et Dupont:** serais-tu schizophrène ou uniquement ayant un dédoublement de personnalité ? Tu es Dupont ou Dupond? Ta curiosité sera satisafite aujourd'hui car voici un nouveau chapitre :).

**Xtrium:** Merci pour ton commentaire! c'est à se demander si mon plus grand fan ne serait pas toi, un geek névrosé réfugié à Marseille... ;-)

**Et voici le chapitre !**

* * *

><p><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo<span>

oooooooooooooo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Intronisation<strong>

_- Vous n'allez pas me laisser en paix, monsieur le directeur ?_

_- Cesse donc ton comportement infantile, Severus. Où souhaites-tu aller à présent ?_

_- Nulle part si ce n'est en Enfer._

_- Si tel est ton désir…_

Je ne cherche pas à attacher une quelconque importance à mes souvenirs. Depuis une certaine époque, ces derniers sont symboles de douleur et de défaillance de mon âme plutôt que des empreintes mémorielles que je souhaiterai conserver.

Cela ne m'empêche pourtant pas de devoir les subir lors de mon sommeil ou, comme maintenant, dans des situations embarrassantes péri-mortem.

Le Directeur ainsi que moi-même sombrons dans un flou total. Le salon disparaît dans un tourbillon d'encre tandis que les repères spatiaux, tel que le sol ou le ciel, se confondent. Finalement, alors que le vertige me guette, l'environnement se stabilise.

Je regarde alors autours de moi, recensant un à un les indices qui me permettent de comprendre le lieu, l'époque et les circonstances de ce souvenir.

* * *

><p>Il s'agit d'une salle de style moyenâgeuse, en pierre de grès blanc dont les joints sont grisés par la patine du temps. Des arcs boutants forment le plafond, dont les croisées d'ogives sont marquées soit par un serpent, soit par le blason des Serpentard.<p>

Un feu ronfle dans la large cheminée, située au fond de la salle. C'est de cette dernière que la lumière provient. Le peu de chandelles flottant dans les airs ne suffiraient pas à éclairer la scène :

Une foule de silhouettes noires est rassemblée en arc de cercle devant un fauteuil. Ce dernier découpe son ombre sur les flammes… Pourtant, on peut y distinguer un homme à la peau blafarde, pied nu, la tête reposant négligemment sur sa main gauche, une baguette magique dans la main droite.

La foule est silencieuse. Pourtant, l'excitation est palpable…

Une porte s'ouvre, brisant le pacte et laissant parler de simples murmures. Deux vagues noires se forment, libérant un large espace au milieu de la pièce. Un homme, dont le masque est illuminé faiblement par une bougie, s'avance vers le trône. Cinq jeunes hommes, les visages tournés vers le sol, le suivent silencieusement. Seul le bruit des capes sur le sol troublent le silence restauré.

Le masque, ainsi que ses disciples, s'inclinent face au trône.

_- Tu peux te relever, MacNair._

_- Maître._

_- Voici donc nos nouvelles recrues. Me sont-elles toutes dévouées ?_

_- Oui Maître, je vous l'assure._

_- Bien._

L'ombre blafarde ne quitte son siège que lorsque, un à un, les jeunes hommes ont embrassé le bas de sa robe avant de retourner à leur place.

Alignées devant elle, Voldemort glisse contempler à loisir ses nouvelles victimes consentantes.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lance un _Doloris_ sur la quatrième recrue. Celle-ci tombe sur le sol, criant désespérément de douleur, se claquant les membres sur le sol tout en suppliant pour que le sortilège de torture cesse.

Mais seul le silence et un sourire du Lord noir lui répond.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes d'acharnement, Voldemort enchaine quelques _Crucio_ et autres sortilèges de découpe sur le malheureux qui, trop faible désormais pour crier, se laisse mourir d'exsanguination sur les dalles blanches de la salle.

Son sang, goutte après goutte, clame sa délivrance tandis que le liquide vermeil tinte allègrement son écho dans la pièce…

* * *

><p>- Vous êtes réunis devant vos pairs pour devenir mes fidèles serviteurs. C'est un honneur que peu de personnes peuvent se targuer de posséder : d'ici quelques instants, vous serez marqué à même la chair sur votre dévotion à notre cause. D'ici quelques minutes, vous deviendrez de véritables Mangemorts. Veuillez vous présenter devant moi, mes chers amis !<p>

Le premier jeune homme quitte alors le rang, s'abaisse au niveau du trône pour frôler de ses lèvres le bas de la robe du seigneur des Ténèbres et, humblement, sans quitter des yeux le sol, laisse glisser sa cape le long de son bras gauche.

La peau ainsi révélée au regard de tous se voit pointé par la baguette de Voldemort qui, d'un sort, brûle à jamais l'avant-bras gauche de la marque des ténèbres.

La recrue hurle alors de douleur, sans jamais quitter des yeux les pieds du trône, tandis que sa magie et celle de son Maître se confondent un instant. Les chaînes de sa fidélité s'inscrivent alors peu à peu dans sa chair et dont les traits se rassemblent sous la forme d'un serpent s'écoulant de la bouche d'un crâne humain.

Ensuite, le jeune homme embrasse une nouvelle fois le bas de la robe du Lord Noir, lui murmurant « Maître » dans une supplique, et se fait renvoyer à sa place.

La scène se reproduit deux autres fois avant que la cinquième silhouette s'avance vers le trône. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser plus de trois pas, Voldemort se redresse, saisit le bras du jeune homme et l'expose au monde entier.

Ses longs doigts fins se recourbent sur le poignet tandis qu'il lève majestueusement sa baguette. Son sourire se délecte déjà des cris futurs de sa victime et, quand il prononce le sortilège, le jeune homme ne peut que montrer son visage à la foule rassemblée.

Il s'agit de Severus. On reconnaît son nez, ses cheveux laissés pour compte le long de son crâne, ses pommettes hautes et son visage malingre.

Mais les stigmates de douleur, ainsi que les cris qui tordent sa bouche, ne lui sont pas familiers.

Une fois le sortilège épuré, il s'écroule sur le sol, sa main droite crispée sur son bras gauche, ses gémissements répercutés par les dalles de pierres dans la salle.

Sur son bras, le tatouage saigne, traçant de sinueuses arabesques carmines sur sa peau blanche.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune Severus s'approche à son tour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et balbutie un « Maître » reconnaissant en lui embrassant le bas de sa robe…

* * *

><p><em>- Vous délectez-vous du spectacle, Monsieur le Directeur ?<em>

_- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Severus. Laissons ce passé profiter de la soirée qui suit son intronisation, voulez-vous ?_

_- Ai-je seulement le choix ?_

* * *

><p>Le fauteuil doit désormais avoir l'habitude de servir de défouloir pour Severus. Les mains de ce dernier serrent si fort les accoudoirs qu'il semble vouloir les briser. Les flammes de la cheminée font pâle figure face à celles qui dansent dans les yeux du maître des potions.<p>

_- Pourriez-vous cesser de me regarder ainsi, Albus ?_

_- Comment suis censé vous regarder mon garçon ? Avec de la pitié ?_

_- JAMAIS !_

_- La condescendance ne me sied guère. Et je ne peux vous reprocher quoique ce soit._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Severus… Ce que j'ai vu ce soir, ton intronisation, je l'avais déjà parcouru dans tes pensées. Cela n'affecte en rien ce que tu es devenu._

_- Je ne dirais pas cela à votre place, monsieur le directeur._

_- C'est pour cela que je le fais. Tu as fait une erreur, dont le souvenir seul suffit à briser tes barrières. Mais tu as assez payé pour cela, mon ami._

Un long silence s'inscrit alors dans le petit salon.

Dumbledore observe gravement le profil de Severus qui, lui, ne détache jamais son regard du feu de cheminée.

Finalement, l'ex-Directeur perçoit juste un murmure, qui lui fend le cœur :

_- Je ne crois pas, Albus…_

* * *

><p><em><span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOO<span>_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de votre assiduitée!<strong>

_N'oubliez pas! Encourager les auteurs, ils écrivent pour vous aussi !_

_**SNT59**  
><em>


	4. Enterrement

**Dupond et Dupont:** Merci pour ton soutien, Dupond et Dupont! J'espère que ta tendance au trouble de la personnalité ne te conduira pas en service de psychiatrie: les ordinateurs y sont prohibés et donc, tu ne pourras pas lire la suite de cette fic!

**Paly:** Ne pas se pardonner le rend fascinant, mais son charme sombre ainsi que sa voix me donne, à moi pauvre femme totalement décérébrée, des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale et... Comment ça il faut que j'arrête mes élucubrations ? Oo_**  
><strong>_

_**SNT59: Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, messieurs! Comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée de pré-halloween? Histoire de pimenter un peu l'ambiance, je vous offre ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Enterrement<strong>_  
><em>

_- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses, vous le savez bien. Mais pourriez-vous me montrer l'un de vos souvenirs ?_

_- Je peux essayer de faire une exception. Que souhaitez-vous vérifier ?_

_- Que vous m'avez bien ordonné de vous tuer._

_- Severus… Ma parole ne vous suffit pas ? Je vous ai demandé de me tuer pour qu'Harry puisse vivre. Est-ce un mal ?_

_- Je vous ai tué, Professeur Dumbledore. C'est tout ce que je sais._

* * *

><p>Il semblerait que ce soit beaucoup plus facile pour ce cher Directeur de nous faire atterrir dans le souvenir de son choix, plutôt que moi, qui suis obligé de les subir. Comme si cela pouvait être mon inconscient qui commande cette sorte de… Bérézina fantasmagorique visant à laver mon âme…<p>

Elle ne le peut tant cette dernière est souillée.

Nous « atterrissons » dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je regarde son fantôme, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_- Comme ça, vous tentiez, monsieur le Directeur ? Je pense que vous avez réussi._

_- Hélas non, mon ami._

Au vu de son visage figé, je ne reporte mon attention à la scène qui se joue devant moi. Dumbledore, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, lit une lettre pour ce qui est, semble-t-il, la centième fois. Poussant un soupir, le Directeur dépose la missive sur son bureau avant de redresser ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

Il joint ensuite ses mains devant ses yeux et attend. Ces mains qui, comme je le constate, ne portent pas de bague…

_- Je vais juste assister à votre stupidité, monsieur le Directeur. Vous le saviez, que cette bague était pourvu d'un maléfice, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi la porter ?_

_- Severus, crois-tu être le seul à porter la culpabilité de la mort d'un être cher à ton cœur ? Et, avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je puis t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce souvenir. Tu m'en vois navré._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous…_

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Exactement de la même manière que moi. Je ne suis donc pas surpris de me voir pénétrer le bureau directorial. Ce qui m'effraie, c'est la teneur du discours prochain.

_- Entre, Severus. Je t'en prie, prend un siège._

_- Que me voulez-vous, monsieur le Directeur ?_

_- Assieds-toi je te prie._

Je savais et je sais reconnaitre un ordre quand j'en reçois un. Et malgré toutes les paroles enrobées de sucre, ainsi que les sucreries même, que le Professeur peut prodiguer, j'ai toujours su déceler ses moments de tension ou de gêne.

Ici, je peux assister aux deux à la fois.

_- Monsieur le Directeur ?_

_- Severus, as-tu eu des nouvelles de ta mère dernièrement ?_

_- Elle est malade. _

« Comme toujours » continuent mes yeux.

_- A quoi tend cette question ?_

Dumbledore me regarde comme si j'étais un enfant. Ce que je peux haïr cette vision ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus ! Être innocent… Une chimère inconnue à mes yeux.

Le silence s'éternise et on peut commencer à déceler des traces de nervosités chez mon « moi » plus jeune. Autant dire que mon contrôle n'est pas encore ce qu'il devrait être.

Il semblerait que le Professeur attende quelque chose de ma part. C'est pourquoi, je décide finalement de dire :

_- Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire au sujet de ma mère, monsieur le Directeur ?_

Un nouveau soupir de la part de Dumbledore qui, finalement, se lève de son fauteuil pour aller s'assoir dans celui placé à mes côtés. Ce rapprochement, soudain, augmente la nervosité de l'adolescent qui, croyant ne plus laisser aucun message corporel, n'en devient que plus lisible.

_- Severus, j'ai une malheureuse nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je sais que ton père est décédé et que ta mère reste ta seule famille. Hélas, sa maladie l'a laissé tellement affaiblie que la grippe l'a emportée cette semaine. Je suis désolé._

Je me rends compte à quel point cette nouvelle m'a affecté. J'ai désormais 15 ans et suis orphelin de père et de mère. Mon visage est livide, mes mains sont serrées sur les accoudoirs comme si je pouvais les briser, mes yeux reflètent une profonde douleur… Noirs et sombres, ma dernière part d'humanité vient de céder sous ma peine.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu une âme qui se brise ? »

Cette phrase, venue du fond de ma mémoire, illustre bien ce que je vois sous les yeux. Me voir, si vulnérable, essayant de ne laisser paraître aucun chagrin tandis que mon esprit tente de me trahir en me laissant verser des larmes…

Il faut que je parle, que je dise quelque chose afin de briser ce silence qu'impose Dumbledore…

DE SUITE !

_- Quelles sont les modalités pour l'enterrement ?_

_- Tous les préparatifs ainsi que tout les frais sont réglés. Ta mère à également veillé à ce que tu hérites de tous ses biens. Sache également que tu es désormais sous la tutelle de Poudlard, au même titre que les autres… Orphelins._

_- Puis-je connaître le jour de la cérémonie ?_

_- Mardi prochain. Je t'accompagne, puisque le règlement certifie que nul élève ne peut se déplacer en dehors du collège sans référent pédagogique ». Et comme le professeur Slugghorn, ton Directeur de maison, est indisponible ce jour là…_

_- Je peux y aller seul._

_- Je sais. Rendez-vous à 14h devant mon bureau. Nous serons plus discrets._

* * *

><p>La cérémonie d'enterrement se fait directement au cimetière. Je suis seul devant la tombe ma mère. Je me place à mes côtés, contemplant ce couffin d'un air absent, me remémorant les quelques rares instants de joie passé avec ma mère. Je sais que le jeune Severus fait exactement la même chose que moi.<p>

Derrière nous, les deux Dumbledore assistent discrètement aux obsèques. Témoins d'une scène où, pour la dernière fois avant de nombreuses années, Severus Tobias Rogue se libère de son masque.

Le maître de cérémonie répand d'une voix monocorde les paroles consacrées à ces instants de deuil, parlant d'une voix d'outre-tombe des actes quotidiens de ma mère, parodiant ainsi une vie de mensonges et de cachoteries.

Moi, je me souviens encore de son visage tuméfié faisant la cuisine, de ses larmes devant le feu de cheminée, de ses bras autour de mon corps qui me pressent contre elle.

Et, lorsque la pierre tombale se place au dessus de son cercueil, le bruit du tombeau est égal au bruit de mon cœur.

* * *

><p><em>- Je suis désolé, Severus, ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais.<em>

_- Je m'en suis rendu compte, monsieur le Directeur. Mais avant de me jeter de nouveau aux Enfers, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes de silence sans votre regard ?_

_- Bien entendu._

* * *

><p><em><strong>S'il vous plait, ne tuer pas l'auteur pour cette histoire ! Je vous jure que son sadisme s'exprime autrement !<strong>  
><em>


	5. Pardon

__**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Chapitre court, je le crains, mais fortement chargé en émotion: prévoyez vos mouchoirs !**

**Dupond et Dupont: **Le caractère de Sév' étant ce qu'il est, j'espère que tu le retrouvera quan dmêm dans ce souvenir...

**Paly:** Si tu pleurais pour le dernier ben... Prie beaucoup pour celui là...

**Comme toujours, Merci à mon Béta-lecteur pour son travail !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>**_Pardon_**

_- Alors, Monsieur le Directeur, dîtes-moi quelle est la suite ?_

_- Severus, cela suffit !_

C'est seulement la seconde fois de ma vie que Dumbledore s'adresse à moi sur ce ton. La première fois était la nuit où je l'ai rejoint sur cette colline, le priant pour qu'il cache Lily du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal que cette soirée là et jamais je n'aurai cru entendre une nouvelle fois cette intonation…

Cela est très douloureux.

J'adresse un regard au Directeur et, malgré ma Mort imminente, je ne peux qu'avoir peur de l'homme qui se trouve devant moi.

Et si je devais choisir entre la compagnie de Voldemort et celle en laquelle je me trouve actuellement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne haut la main…

Furieux, Dumbledore n'attend ni mes excuses, ni mes choix et nous transporte de lui-même dans mon passé. Je crains ce que je vais y découvrir…

* * *

><p>Le décor, une nouvelle fois, se stabilise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande description pour comprendre que je me retrouve dans mes quartiers. Poudlard m'entoure et j'en sens la magie. Ce lieu, où mes souffrances et ma rédemption prirent sens, m'a toujours accompagné dans mes rêves.<p>

Le Directeur s'assoit sans attendre dans son fauteuil habituel. C'est bien l'une des seules choses que j'ai réalisé pour que ses visites lui paraissent plus « confortables ». En effet, je ne désirais personne dans mes appartements, mais ce cher Directeur ne daignait même pas prêter attention à mes suppliques.

De ce fait, un feu gronde dans la cheminée, parcheminant d'ombres changeantes le visage de l'homme assit devant lui, dans son fauteuil, une verre de whisky pur-feu dans la main droite, la tête reposant sur son poing gauche, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Moi, je me place devant l'âtre, assis en tailleur, acte que je n'avais plus fait depuis ma prime enfance…

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que la vie apparaît sur les traits de mon double. Il approche lentement son verre de sa bouche et en bois une lampée…

- Espèce d'imbécile… murmure-t-il.

Mais juste après cette gorgée, comme si cette dernière lui donnait assez de force pour baisser le masque, une fureur envahie ses traits :

- ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! hurle mon double en jetant son verre à moitié plein dans le feu.

Pris d'une frénésie colérique, je vois mon double renverser les fauteuils, tirer un à un ses précieux livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle pour les jeter avec rage, éjecter d'un seul et ample mouvement l'ensemble des parchemins, plumes et copies d'élèves présents sur son bureau…

Pour finalement déposer son dos sur une paroi de la cheminée, ramener ses genoux près de son torse et, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, supplier le ciel :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me demander cela à moi ? Je ne veux pas, Albus, je ne veux pas vous tuer…

Presque silencieusement, les derniers mots de Severus se perdent dans le bruissement des flammes :

- Pas vous…

* * *

><p>Le retour dans notre « réalité » n'est pas de tout repos.<p>

Je n'ose détourner le regard de l'âtre tandis que le Directeur, contrairement à son habitude, ne s'assoit pas à son fauteuil.

_- Severus, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_

_- Cessez-donc de vous comporter comme un enfant, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous me punissez de ma conduite précédente en visionnant sans aucune pudeur mes souvenirs et maintenant, vous jouer à la bonne âme prenant soin de son enfant ! Arrêtez de m'UTILISER !_

J'ai crié ces dernières paroles.

Je n'ai jamais haussé la voix sur le Directeur. Pas sur Dumbledore.

JAMAIS.

Mais je ne peux que constater ses déplacements. Il se tient désormais face à moi et ose une main sur mon épaule droite :

_- Severus, je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait porter un fardeau que nul autre que toi n'aurait pu supporter. Mais je te détruisais en faisant cela. Pourras-tu un jour m'accorder ton pardon, mon enfant ?_

_- C'est la guerre, monsieur le Directeur. Je vous ais dit, ce soir là, que je vous donnerai tout ce que vous vouliez. J'ai tenu parole._

_- Mais pour combien de souffrance ?_

_- Qu'importe._

_- Comment veux-tu que je ne réagisse pas à cette scène, Severus ? Tu as supplié le ciel pour que je t'enlève cette tâche. Mais, devant moi, tu n'as jamais laissé tomber ton masque. Jamais._

_- Je suis doué dans mon domaine, Monsieur le Directeur. C'est tout._

_- Severus…_

Sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve à genoux sur le sol, ma tête enfouie dans les robes de Dumbledore, une de ses mains caressant délicatement la masse graisseuse que sont mes cheveux :

_- Severus, tu m'as tué sur mon ordre. Et cet acte est devenu une de tes entraves. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Pardonne-moi, mon enfant. Pardonne-moi…_

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?<p> 


	6. Apocalypse

**Bonjour gente compagnie!**

Cette fois, une page se tourne, à vous de trouver laquelle...

**Matsumaya**: c'est ta review qui est chargée d'émotion. Espérons que cela va continuer!

**Xtrium**: égale à toi-même, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment :-p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- <em>Maintenant que ton doute fait désormais partie du passé, que souhaiterais-tu contempler comme souvenir ?<em>

_- Il n'y a rien dans mon passé qui me rattache à la vie._

_- Même Lily ?_

_- Il n'y a pas besoin d'un souvenir pour que je vous parle de Lily, Albus…_

Le silence s'éternise dans le salon. Puisque mon âme est désormais mise à nu devant le Directeur, il serait normal qu'il s'en empare pour enfin comprendre comment je fonctionne. Lui qui, durant toutes ses années, s'est efforcé de s'incruster dans ma vie afin de me servir de guide, de maître à penser… de père…

Mais, pour une fois qu'il a l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité, il se tait.

Et lorsque je le regarde, il n'a qu'un léger sourire aux lèvres qui signifie tout :

Albus sait qui je suis et ne va pas poser de question.

J'ai le choix de parler ou non.

* * *

><p>Parler. C'est un mot que je n'apprécie pas. Car, dans le sens Albusien du terme, cela inclut une totale honnêteté avec soi-même, chose que je connais parfaitement, mais aussi une complète confiance envers la personne qui reçoit les paroles afin de ne pas chercher à les déguiser.<p>

Donc, la question se pose en ces termes : ai-je envie ou besoin de révéler mes sentiments ?

L'envie ? Très certainement : non. Je reste Severus Rogue, même en phase de décès.

Le besoin ? Cette question est beaucoup plus épineuse. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est Dumbledore. De toute manière, ce n'est pas lui qui reviendra d'entre les morts pour raconter l'ensemble de son expérience aux habitants de Poudlard. Quant à moi, cela me permettra d'expérimenter une nouvelle attitude non professionnelle avec mon mentor.

- _Je suis amoureux de Lily Evans, nom de mariée : Potter, depuis mes 11 ans._

* * *

><p>Juste une phrase.<p>

Qui tombe comme un couperet dans l'ambiance, finalement perceptible comme tendue, de la pièce. Il faut dire que je me suis fait attendre.

Près de trente années avant que je ne le dise à voix haute…

- _Quelle sensation donne cette réplique, Severus ?_

Le Directeur et son foutu triomphalisme Gryffondorien. Comme si j'allais dire à voix haute que le spectre de Lily à quitté mon cœur.

Lui jetant un regard froid, je ne fais qu'attiser l'hilarité du Directeur qui ne se gène pas pour éclater de rire.

- _Vous…_

_- Voyons Séverus, qu'y a-t-il de mal à laisser éclater sa joie ? Vous êtes libéré de votre mission, vous pouvez désormais aller où bon vous semble dans les tréfonds de votre cœur et, en plus, vous avez avoué à haute voix vos sentiments. Que vous faut-il de plus ?_

_- Que vous me laissiez en paix._

_- Puisque vous le désirez tellement. Au revoir, mon garçon…_

Cette voix… Il me dit réellement adieu. Mais, c'est impossible !

- _ALBUS !_

Le temps que je détourne mon regard du feu, le Directeur avait disparu. Quand à moi, je suis toujours dans le salon confortable de la Cabane-Hurlante.

Seul.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans ce fauteuil, à contempler sans les voir les flammes de l'âtre.<p>

Sans doute des heures, peut-être des jours…

Au cours de mes réflexions, il m'est apparu deux choses :

La première est que je suis désormais libre de réaliser mes souhaits : travailler dans la recherche, continuer de donner quelques cours aux élèves de sixième et septième année, trouver un logement décent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard et surtout, que mon âme est en paix.

La seconde est que tous ces projets se teinte de légère amertume car le monde magique va toujours me considérer comme un Mangemort, qu'importe les actes commis en tant qu'espion et le soutien jubilatoire d'une Harry Potter heureux de pouvoir jouer une nouvelle fois au Gryffondor et aussi…et bien… Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis décédé ou en vie.

Ce qui jette un froid sur mes incertitudes.

* * *

><p>Le temps s'écoule lentement. S'écoule t-il seulement ? Je perçois, autour de moi, quelques changements notables : il fait plus froid, la luminosité diminue, le plafond se craquèle, les lattes du plancher s'effondre par endroits…<p>

Je réalise mon premier instinct qui est de rapprocher mon fauteuil du feu. Les flammes continuent d'y brûler mais leur chaleur diminue.

Plus le temps passe, plus je suis collé à ce dernier tandis que mon environnement ne cesse de se dégrader pour ressembler de plus en plus à la Cabane Hurlante telle que je l'ais toujours connu.

Ce qui ne me réconforte que peu.

* * *

><p>J'entends des voix. C'est un constat. Lesquelles ? Je ne sais pas. On dirait un mélange entre le chant des sirènes à l'air libre et le seul coq d'Hagrid qui essaye de chanter en se réveillant.<p>

Ce qui n'est pas une expérience souhaitable.

Je sens mon corps. Dans le sens où mes terminaisons nerveuses semblent subir chacune un doloris, que mon crâne se fend en deux sous la douleur combinée de quinze crucio et de trois legilimancies combinées avec la douceur qui caractérise le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mes cordes vocales ne répondent plus à mes injonctions car elles ne cessent de pousser des cris de douleurs.

Appuyé contre le mur de la cheminée, au plus près des flammes, je ne peux ouvrir les yeux sous la séance de torture que je subis.

Et, finalement, la Mort daigne se saisir de moi.

Je l'accueille à bras ouverts…

* * *

><p>- <em>Quand va-t-il se réveiller ?<em>

_- Monsieur Potter, cessez de m'importuner ! Je connais mon métier !_


	7. Résurection

**Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard important dans la parution de ce chapitre. Mais je fus rattrapée par la réalité sans pouvoir m'échapper dans l'écriture. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous paire.**

**Dupond et Dupont:** voici la suite, avec une réponse à ta question cruciale: qu'est devenu Sév'?

Bonne lecture !

SNT59

* * *

><p>Etonnamment, je ne me sens pas oppressé par la Mort. J'entends des voix que je n'arrive pas à identifier mais elles ne m'agacent, ni ne m'agressent. Ce qui est, somme toute, quelque chose de nouveau pour moi.<p>

Vient ensuite la sensation d'une chaleur humide qui parcourt mon corps, me permettant ainsi de ressentir chacune de ses parties pour ce qu'elle est, différenciée mais pourtant faisant partie de la globalité de mon corps.

Etre attentif à son corps, le ressentir…

Expérience nouvelle pour moi qui n'ai fait que, depuis de trop nombreuses années, le laisser de côté afin qu'il porte mon esprit jusqu'au bout. En témoigne d'ailleurs ma fin.

Enfin, au hasard du temps, un chaud rayon de lumière éclaire et réchauffe ma couche.

Le calme, l'apaisement, la possibilité de penser librement, sans se soucier de ses barrières, un corps retrouvé qui ne fait plus souffrir, le fait de ne pas chercher à dissimuler ses moments de faiblesse…

Le paradis.

* * *

><p><em>- Comment se fait-il que ça soit si long ?<em>

_- Monsieur Potter, pour la millième fois, cessez donc de venir nous déranger dans notre travail. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur cette chaise, discutez avec Monsieur Snape de la situation actuelle mais pas l'insulter, ai-je été claire ?_

_- Oui, madame._

* * *

><p>Au fil des heures, mon corps perçoit de plus en plus de sensations. Cela va de la douceur d'un drap ou d'un pli de celui-ci sous le coude gauche, la trace de l'oreiller qui se forme doucement, le courant d'air produit par des personnes inconnues qui se pressent parfois autour de moi, la caresse de l'eau quand on me lave ou le murmure incessant d'un homme à mes côtés, une fois par jour, qui reste indistinct.<p>

Ainsi, pour le peu que je sache du paradis, ma situation actuelle n'en fait pas partie.

Se pose donc la question suivante : où suis-je ?

Et, la plus importante : suis-je décédé ou en phase de l'être ?

J'ai été espion durant des décennies. Mais regrouper des informations pour en tirer une contrepartie certaine pour ma survie est un exercice dans lequel je m'inscris depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ainsi, après avoir récupéré mon sens olfactif, au grès des effluves laissé dans l'air, j'ai localisé mon territoire : une chambre d'hôpital.

_- Merde ! J'ai survécu !_

* * *

><p>La racine de dictame n'est pas assez mélangée, la mandragore n'est pas assez finement coupée, vous auriez pu rajouter deux zest d'orange pour améliorer le goût et l'apparence de cette potion de…<p>

Je cesse finalement de juger les préparations de potion, dont le niveau est exécrable selon mon expérience, afin de dresser l'inventaire de mes soins : alité, ne pouvant me nourrir seul, je reçois une potion de gavage deux fois par jour, trois portions de potion de régénération sanguine, cinq grammes de bézoard sept fois par jour et ce qu'il semblerait être des injections intraveineuses d'antipoison.

Suis-je réellement à Sainte-Mangouste ?

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveille une nouvelle fois, j'ai l'impression d'être en Enfer. Car la voix qui me soutenait n'est autre que celle de Potter, le fils.<p>

_- La Mort aurait été une récompense, Monsieur le Directeur._

Surtout que ce dernier s'époumone à crier l'annonce de mon réveil dans les couloirs de l'hôpital afin qu'une soignante vienne m'ausculter. Des pas se précipitent dans ma chambre et je sens la chaleur de plusieurs sorts s'inscrivent sur ma peau. Au bout de quelques instants, celle-ci s'éloigne pour laisser place à un silence gêné.

D'une voix enrouée et non maîtrisée, je déclame un sarcasme :

_- Allez-vous restez planter là à faire la gourde ou m'aider à me relever ?_

_- Monsieur Snape, pourriez-vous me décrire la pièce où nous nous trouvons ?_

_- Avec mes paupières closes, vraiment, Madame ?_

_- Vos yeux ne sont pas clos._

Ma poisse continue.

* * *

><p><em>- Monsieur Potter, bien que votre silence soit plaisant à mon oreille, allez-vous rester en mon agréable compagnie encore longtemps ?<em>

_- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie a de très nombreuses reprises._

_- Cessez donc de vous comporter comme un Poufsouffle. C'était la guerre, je n'ai fait que mon devoir._

_- Mais…_

_- Silence ! Quittez cette chambre immédiatement ! Je n'ai que faire de vos remerciements ou de votre pitié ! Disparaissez !_

C'est le départ précipité de cet avorton qui me permet de reprendre le cours de mes pensées.

Je suis désormais un non-voyant.

* * *

><p>Les médicomages ont beaucoup de peine à me soigner. Je ne fais que disserter sur l'incapacité des potionnistes à créer des breuvages convenables, j'ai fait sombrer dans la chagrin de pauvres stagiaires, conteste les décisions médicales à mon égard et désire une autonomie respectable quand à mes besoins physiologiques.<p>

Ainsi, il n'est pas rare de me voir déambuler dans les couloirs de fort méchante humeur car je sens toujours la présence d'une infirmière dans mon dos, prête à me relever en cas de chute.

Comme si j'étais devenu un handicapé.

Alors que je m'assois tranquillement dans un fauteuil du salon, un parfum familier et une voix nasillarde m'accueille :

_- J'ignorais que vous étiez tombé si bas, Parrain._

_- Je peux toujours lancer des sorts, Drago. Développe ton propos._

_- Vous êtes toujours accompagné d'une chienne de garde dans vos déplacements._

_- Et toi d'un Auror d'après l'homme que je viens de croiser dans le couloir._

_- Touché._

Nos dialogues m'avaient manqué. C'est pourquoi, durant le reste de l'après-midi, le salon est occupé par deux Serpentards discutant de la pénurie de main d'œuvre dans les hôpitaux. Mais, avant de me quitter, Drago me révèle un secret déroutant :

_- C'est Granger qui vous a sauvé. Sans ses « interveineuses », vous seriez décédé, votre corps étant exsangue._

_- Tu as d'autre nouvelle de ce type, Drago ?_

_- Non._

Il a du sentir que mon humeur était devenue sombre.

A croire que je doive encore quelque chose à ce satané Trio d'Or !


End file.
